how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Brunch
Brunch is the third episode of the second season of ''How I Met Your Mother''. The episode was written by Stephen Lloyd and directed by Pamela Fryman. It first aired on October 2, 2006. Barney's Blog for the episode can be found Rack-Jack Alert. Plot Summary Ted discovers that his parents are keeping a secret from him after his dad acts as Barney's wingman, and Marshall and Lily intentionally try to get each other sexually aroused. Synopsis When Ted's parents come to New York, their visit culminates in a brunch during which everyone is mad at someone else. Lily and Marshall are fighting, Ted is talking to Barney about killing someone, while Robin is telling Virginia to tell something. Virginia carelessly flings her hand causing a waitress to drop the plates. Ted proceeds to explain events prior to brunch. The Marshall and Lily Part Ted tells that his parents never talked about unpleasant things. Ted's mother invites Lily to dinner that evening, and Lily asks Marshall if he would be uncomfortable if she came. Marshall foolishly says that now he & Lily are like brother & sister. Angered by the sister comment, Lily wears a tight, sexy dress to dinner and calls Marshall's attention to her breasts. Marshall gets back at Lily at brunch by flaunting his calves. They then have sex in the bathroom, which causes them to begin arguing about who tried to seduce whom. The Barney Part Barney is excited to meet Ted's parents for the first time, but is a little put-off when Ted tells that he has told nothing about Barney to his parents. Also, when Robin tells that no parent would like a person like Barney as their child's friend, Barney starts acting super nice in front of Ted's parents. Alfred and Virginia are both impressed by Barney, and Alfred even becomes Barney's wingman for the night. But, when Alfred makes out with Wendy the waitress, Barney is angered and shows the photo of Alfred & Wendy kissing. Ted decides to expose his father that night. The Ted and Robin Part Robin is about to meet Ted's parents for first time and Ted gives her all necessary pointers. But when Virginia approves their decision of taking things slowly, Robin thinks that Virginia does not like her. When Virginia tells her the real reason, Robin asks her to reveal the secret to all. The focus then goes to the waitress with the broken dishes. When Ted's father calls the waitress 'sweetheart', Ted finally confronts his father about kissing Wendy the night before. Ted is surprised at his mother's lukewarm response to the revelation, finally causing both the parents to reveal that they were divorced 10 months ago after a 2-year separation. Also. Ted's father has set up his mother with her new boyfriend. Ted is astonished, but Robin is happy to learn that Ted's parents like her. Ted forgives his parents too. Meanwhile, Marshall and Lily apologize to each other for acting so foolishly. After brunch, Ted asks his parents why his grandmother is not answering his calls, at which both his parents sideline the topic, leaving Ted shocked again. Continuity *Ted states that Barney always uses 83% when he makes up a statistic. This statement is supported in No Tomorrow, where Barney says that there was a "Great Dude Shortage" in New York City in 1883, in ''Intervention'', when he claims to be 83, and in ''Ten Sessions'' where Barney claims that it takes a woman 8.3 seconds to find out if she's going to sleep with a man or not. *If you look at the picture taken in the episode Barney is doing the same pose as in ''Say Cheese''. Gallery 2x03.jpg|The gang and Ted's parents at brunch. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes Reception References See also External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0873024/ Brunch] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/brunch/episode/852462/summary.html Brunch] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:season 2